Harrison Honeycutt
Harrison Honeycutt was a suspect on ''Murder in Small Town X: Connecticut''. Daphne Capricorn identified him as the killer in the finale. Honeycutt was killed when he fell down a flight of stairs and broke his neck after struggling with Capricorn. He is, to date, the only killer who did not leave a final confession admitting his guilt. Prior to the Raven Hill Murders Childhood Honeycutt was born Whitney Kendal Milligan to Alice Kendal and Oliver Milligan in 1977 out of wedlock. His maternal grandfather, Gerald Kendal, insisted that the child be given away in order for his family to avoid a scandal. Only Gerald, Alice, and Barbara Kendal, Dr. Ralph Killam, and Miss Despina Tavoularis knew that Honeycutt existed; Gerald Kendal informed everybody else that Alice Kendal was ill with scarlet fever while she was pregnant. His birth mother visited him as an infant and gave him a gold pendant. She was barred from all other attempts to contact him, and in a fit of rage, she shot and killed Oliver Milligan, who she held responsible for Honeycutt being given up for adoption. Honeycutt was later adopted by the Honeycutt family and renamed him Harrison Hunter Honeycutt. Professional Life Honeycutt grew up in Raven Hill, unaware that he was adopted. He graduated at the top of his class in high school, college, and law school, before returning home to Raven Hill to begin working for the town law offices. Immediately after returning to Raven Hill, he was hired to represent Gerald Kendal and the Kendal family, and used this money to open up his own law firm, Honeycutt Law. Gerald Kendal hired Honeycutt in order to watch over the man. Discovering the Truth After Gerald Kendal passed away, Honeycutt spent weeks going through all of the Kendal family documents that had been hidden away throughout the house. During this time, he learned about the birth of Whitney Milligan, and discovered that he was, in fact, related to the Kendal family. As the lawyer to the Kendal family, he realized just how much money he would have inherited had he not been given away for adoption, and he began to plan out a way to get his hands on the Kendal family fortune. The Raven Hill Murders Honeycutt killed nine people during the course of the Raven Hill Murders: Kippy Monday, Waylon Monday, Mackenzie Blackwood, Scooter Milligan, Corky Milligan, Peter Upton, Miss Despina Tavoularis, Dr. Ralph Killam, and Preston Keen. In addition, he kidnapped Barbara Kendal with the intent to kill her as well. He used his access to the Kendal family and knowledge of the Kendal security features to his benefit, allowing him to get near enough to his victims to kill them undetected. Victims Kippy and Waylon Monday Honeycutt's first victim was Katherine "Kippy" Monday, who was set to receive the majority of the Kendal family fortune. He murdered her in her home, along with her father, Waylon Monday, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He later dumped Waylon's body in the park, where it was discovered by Ginger Johansen. At the crime scene, he left a photograph of Kippy Monday as a beauty queen. Mackenzie Blackwood Honeycutt's third victim was Mackenzie Blackwood, Barbara Kendal's niece who, now that Kippy Monday was dead, was entitled to a sum of the Kendal fortune. He murdered her at her ballet studio, and left one of her ballet shoes behind. Scooter and Corky Milligan Honeycutt's fourth victim was Corky Milligan, the over emotional youngest daughter of Barbara Kendal, who was also set to receive a sum of the money. He murdered her in her home, along with her husband, Scooter Milligan, who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. He left Scooter's body behind, along with a bottle of anti-depressants. Peter Upton Honeycutt's sixth victim was Peter Upton, nephew of Barbara Kendal and in line to inherit the Kendal fortune. Honeycutt killed Upton at a garden party that was being held by Ginger Johansen, and later joined the investigators when they discovered the scene, making sure to get his fingerprints on the weapon in view of the team so that they would write him off. He left a pair of airplane wings behind for the investigators. Miss Despina Tavoularis Honeycutt's seventh victim was Miss Despina Tavoularis, who knew of the birth of Whitney Milligan. Honeycutt feared that Tavoularis would expose him and have him sent to jail. He left a tray of cookies behind at her crime scene. Dr. Ralph Killam Honeycutt's eighth victim was Dr. Ralph Killam, who delivered Whitney Milligan. Honeycutt feared that Killam would expose him and have him sent to jail, so he killed Killam while Killam was returning from work. He left behind a copy of Killam's paperwork at the crime scene. Preston Keen Honeycutt's ninth and final victim was Preston Keen, who worked with Honeycutt at Honeycutt Law. Keen had discovered that Honeycutt was the murderer early on. Keen threatened to go to the cops unless Honeycutt paid Keen a large amount of money. Honeycutt did not want to share, and so killed Keen during the final confrontation. Barbara Kendal Now that all of her heirs were disposed of, Honeycutt decided to kill Barbara Kendal, the head of the Kendal fortune, in an attempt to inherit all of the money. However, he was thwarted in his attempt by Daphne Capricorn, who rescued Kendal. Clues Honeycutt left behind important clues at every crime scene. These clues all related to a nursery rhyme that had been left to the investigators during the first killer's game, and allowed the investigators to discover that Barbara Kendal would be the final victim. Capture and Death During the final round of the game, Honeycutt kidnapped Barbara Kendal; however, Daphne Capricorn identified Honeycutt as the killer and discovered Barbara Kendal. Honeycutt and Capricorn faced off, and in the end, Capricorn charged Honeycutt, who fell down a flight of stairs and broke his neck. Final Confession Honeycutt is, to date, the only killer who has not left a final confession. Instead, Daphne Capricorn revealed to the assembled townspeople that Honeycutt was, in fact, Whitney Milligan, and that he committed these murders in order to get rich quickly. Aftermath of the Raven Hill Murders Inquest An inquest that took place shortly after Honeycutt's death determined that Honeycutt was guilty of nine counts of murder; Daphne Capricorn and Trip Trotter-Truman III, the only investigators who survived Honeycutt's game, provided special testimony. ''Murder in Raven Hill'' Ginger Johansen wrote and starred in a film based on the events of the Raven Hill Murders. She called her film Murder in Raven Hill. By the time of the events in ''Murder in Small Town X: Hawaii'', the film had finished being shot, but had not yet been released. Kendal Evaline Upton Unbeknownst to Honeycutt, Evaline Tallant was pregnant with Peter Upton's child during the events of the Raven Hill Murders. On December 5th, 2009, after Honeycutt's death, Tallant gave birth to a daughter, who she named Kendal Evaline Upton. Facts Honeycutt is the fifth male killer, the first killer who was also a lawyer, and the second killer, after Calvin Yates to have a secret identity. Unlike Yates, who assumed his role, Honeycutt did not discover the truth about his past until later in life, and did not use his name for a malevolent purpose. Honeycutt's motive was mostly financial in nature, which makes him similar to Rhett Clifton, who also killed people for financial reasons. Honeycutt is also the first killer to eliminate eight investigators through the killer's game, and is the only killer who has had an investigator answer one of his questions incorrectly. Category:Murder in Small Town X Suspects Category:Connecticut Suspects Category:Murder in Small Town X Killers